


Serendipity

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't surprised the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

Harry isn't surprised the first time he shoves Malfoy against a wall and decides to kiss him rather than punch him. Rubbing the swollen bulge between Malfoy's legs, cutting off Malfoy's gasp with a scrape of teeth, the blistering heat of Malfoy's hard length against his own—it's right in a way that redefines the meaning of right, and Harry's doubts drown in grey eyes. 

And it isn't a surprise.

Waking up to a hot mouth around his cock the next morning, and coffee-flavoured kisses every morning after that—that's the surprise.

And Harry decides that sometimes he likes surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus! [podfic](http://bridgetmkennitt.insanejournal.com/139632.html) read by the lovely Bridgetmkenitt.


End file.
